poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater Transcript * Gonzo: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater. * Rizzo: Where our friends the Bubble Guppies will tell six timeless tales told as never before. * Gonzo: Three Little Pigs: told by Gil. * Rizzo: The Emperor's New Clothes: told by Molly. * Gonzo: The Boy Who Cried Wolf: told by Goby. * Rizzo: King Midas: told by Deema. * Gonzo: Rumpelstiltskin: told by Oona. * Rizzo: And The Elves and the Shoemaker: told by Nonny. * Gonzo: With special guest stars: Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. * Rizzo: There's even a silly song from Larry somewhere in the show. * Gonzo: And now our hosts, Gil and Molly! * Gil: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gil. * Molly: I'm Molly and this is Bubble Puppy. * Bubble Puppy: Arf, arf. * Gil: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater, tonight we bring you fables of old stories that everyone knows and loves. Gil's Story * Gil: Once upon a time, in a lovely little cottage there lived, Andy, Randy and Sandy Pig. * Rizzo: Oh, he means the Three Little Pigs. * Gonzo: Precisely. * Gil: The three little pigs lived with their father; Papa Pig. But that was soon to change. Molly's Story * Molly: Now then, ladies and gentlemen. I believe it's my turn to tell story. Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there was a rat and his wicked partner in crime who gaze in a rather devious enterprise. * Rizzo: Ladies and gentlemen step right up. I am here today that Rizzo's curative elixir is good for what it hail's ya... * Gil: In fact we have the best elixir in town. * Rizzo: But don't my partner's words for it. Let us randomly select someone from the crowd to demonstrate this fine, fine product. Goby's Story * Goby: Once upon a time, there was a young shepard... (Gonzo was pushed on stage) * Rizzo: Who went addition to missing his cue. * Gonzo: Rizzo! * Goby: Sometimes has a tendency to over react. * Nonny: A tendency is an inclination toward a particular characteristic or type of behavior. Intermission * Gil: We'll be right back to the show after this short break. * Narrator: And now it's for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. * Larry: Got the Munchies on that fateful night, round 8:00. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Cause I waited for hours and... no pizza. Deema's Story * Molly: And now, back to Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater. * Gil: Welcome back folks. We hope that all of you enjoyed our brief intermission. * Nonny: Say has anyone seen Deema? * Deema: Hey guys, I'm back with Pizza! * Gil, Molly, Goby, Oona and Nonny: Deema! * Goby: We can't have food while we're in the middle of something. * Deema: Hmph. Spoil sports. * Molly: Plus, it's rude to eat in front of all of these people. * Deema: Well, excuse me. I got hungry. Can't turn back on eating. * Nonny: Deema, haven't you learn that too much of anything is not good? * Deema: What's that suppose to mean? * Gil: So glad you asked, because that what the next story is about. (and he leaves with Oona and Goby) * Molly: Uh, Deema, it's you're turn. * Deema: Oh, okay. (clears throat) And now, our next story ladies and gentlemen is the story of King Midas. Now; Once upon a time, long, long ago, King and Queen Midas ruled over a kingdom that is never at peace... and always a little short on cash. (making the audience laugh) * Kermit: I wish we have peace in the world. * Miss. Piggy: Hm, I wish we have more money. * Deema: At last, the kingdom remained poor and in rage. But then, one fine day, King Midas was strolling in his garden when he spotted four strangers. Oona's Story * Gonzo: Psst! Rizzo. * Rizzo: Well, hello Goat-Man. * Gonzo: Never mind that. I can't get these stupid goat legs off. Help me take them off. * Rizzo: One second, okay guppies back to you. * Gil: Thanks, Rizzo. * Molly: And now our next story is all about a weird little man and his sidekicks who can spin straw into gold. * Deema: Don't tell us, me and Gil play the sidekicks. * Gil: Yes we do Deema. * Deema: Typecasting. * Oona: Nonny, may I tell this story? * Nonny: Sure, Oona. * Oona: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a sad and lonely king who wanted to find a very young maiden to be his queen. Nonny's Story * Gonzo: Wow, that was so cool! Though, I have never gone through a block n' tackle before. Wanna try it? * Rizzo: Uh, no thanks. Just wait right here. Uh, uh, ladies and gentlemen while the Bubble Guppies announce the next story, I'll try my best to keep Gonzo calm down. Uh, uh, listen c- come over here. Come over here. * Gonzo: Where? * Rizzo: That's it, up we go. * Nonny: Thank you, Rizzo. And now our next and final story ladies and gentlemen is that timeless classic: "The Elves and the Shoemaker". * Deema: Hey, a story about Elvis? * Molly and Goby: Elvis? * Oona: Elvis? * Nonny: Deema, it's not Elvis, it's elves. Elvis is the king of Rock n Roll, elves are sprite like creatures with magical powers. * Deema: Elvis with magical Rock n Roll powers? Cool. * Nonny: Never mind. Once upon a time, in a land called... * Deema: Memphis. * Nonny: Uh, okay? In a land called Memphis, there lived a poor shoemaker and his good hearted nephew and apprentice: Robin. Times were bad for the shoemaker and one sad day the local banker came around to demand his money by tomorrow. * Robin: Who is it? * Local Banker: It is I the local banker. I demand half my money by tomorrow or I'll toss you out in the street. * Robin: Uh, in that case we're not home. * Local Banker: Wha- Oh, I shall be back tomorrow. Oh and uh, by the way. You make really ugly shoes. (and he left) * Kermit: We're not home? * Robin: You think he bought it? * Kermit: Probably not. No one ever buys anything around here. * Robin: Gee, I wonder why? * Kermit: Well, it could be because we make these really ugly shoes. Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series